Small table or shelf bells have grown in popularity in recent years and have become collectors' items as increasingly attractive designs have been developed to present a more interesting and aesthetically pleasing appearance. Many of these bells utilize handblown glass bell housings which are of a thickness giving a required ringing sound when struck with a clapper, and allowing the viewer to see the interior of the bell housing so that the clapper becomes a part of the overall design. Oftentimes the surface of the bell housing is provided with ornamental etched markings thereon and frequently parts of the housing such as the handle are given cut glass treatment to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the design. Problems have been encountered though in suspending the clapper from the bell housing and especially the handle thereof, because of the difficulty of attaching the clapper to a glass product and the care required during assembly to prevent breakage. In order to preserve the necessary ringing properties of the housing, it is essential that the glass wall of the bell be relatively thin. This militates against securing the clapper to the housing with techniques that require significant heating thereof, and suspension components used in attaching the clapper cord or chain to the bell housing often detract from the overall appearance of the article. These problems have not heretofore been satisfactorily solved in all material respects.